Christmas for Cloud and Denzel
by Vincent'svampire123
Summary: What happens when Cloud isn't home for christmas eve?


Cloud looked at his cell phone as he sat on the cold wood floor of Aerith's church. It was nearly eleven o'clock on Christmas Eve. It would be his first Christmas alone. He grimaces as pain goes threw his arm. He looks at the picture of Marlene and Denzel that he'd taken a few weeks before he'd gotten sick. Slowly he gets to his feet thinking about if he should check on Denzel see how he's doing. Cloud shakes his head and decides not to go into town. He lies down on the wood floor looking up at the church ceiling. He missed Tifa and the kids. The pain in his arm seemed worse as he started to realize he was very alone.

Meanwhile at 7th Heaven Tifa walked into the kid's room to see Denzel looking at the picture of Cloud Tifa had given him.

"Denzel it's time to go to sleep." Said Tifa sitting on the bed.

"I miss Cloud. Tifa do you think he'll come home for Christmas?" asked Denzel.

"I don't know Denzel." Said Tifa getting up and leaving the room.

Denzel picks up the phone Cloud had given him for his 8th birthday. He picks Cloud's cell number and starts texting him.

Cloud?

Denzel stopped typing and sent the message hoping Cloud would receive it wherever he was. A few minutes pass and the phone vibrates. Quickly Denzel grabs it and reads the message.

Denzel? Is every thing ok?

Denzel smiles and starts typing under the covers.

I'm fine…Cloud?

Denzel sends it and waits for another message. The phone vibrates again five minutes later.

Yeah Denzel?

Denzel smiles and replies.

Are you coming home for Christmas?

Denzel sends it. This time it takes longer for Cloud to reply. When Cloud does reply Denzel's heart sinks.

I…I don't know Denzel.

Feeling hurt Denzel replies.

Why not?

Cloud's answer comes a little fast this time.

I have the stigma just like you do.

Denzel starts to reply but stops half way. He looks at the clock on the wall it was nearly one am.

Merry Christmas Cloud

Denzel sends it and falls asleep.

Meanwhile in the church Cloud looks at the last message from Denzel. Denzel must be mad at him for leaving like he did, but he didn't want Denzel to see him suffer. Turning off his cell phone he falls asleep on the church floor.

Seven o'clock at 7th Heaven Denzel sneaks out of the bar and heads towards the slums. He knew Tifa would be angry with him for sneaking out like this but he had to see Cloud on Christmas. He walks into the church to see Cloud still asleep on the floor a white bandage around Cloud's upper arm with black ichor stains on it. He walks up and lays on the ground next to Cloud and soon falls asleep. Cloud opens one eye and sees Denzel next to him. Slowly he yawns and sits up.

"Denzel."Said Cloud waking the eight-year-old boy.

"Hm?" Denzel midyawn.

"Why are you here?" asks Cloud.

"So your not alone on Christmas." Said Denzel.

Cloud looks at Denzel as Denzel pulls out a very badly wrapped present.

"Merry Christmas Cloud." Said Denzel.

Cloud opens the gift to see a key chain with a small picture Tifa had cropped so it was just Cloud and Denzel playing together. Cloud quickly wipes his eyes as tears start to form. He gets to his feet as Denzel does the same.

"Merry Christmas Denzel." Said Cloud hugging Denzel.

"Come on let's get you home before Tifa panics." Said Cloud walking outside.

They get to 7th Heaven Denzel opens the door and realize Cloud wasn't following him.

"Cloud come on." Said Denzel.

"Alright." Said Cloud walking up and taking Denzel's hand.

They walk inside only to find every one still asleep. Cloud tucks Denzel back in bed then walks over to Marlene and pulls the covers over her. As he starts to leave the room Denzel calls his name.

"Cloud!" Said Denzel.

"Yeah?" said Cloud.

"Your not going to leave again are you?" asks Denzel

Cloud smiles and shakes his head.

"No, I'm not going to leave again." Said Cloud.

Quietly Cloud walks into Tifa's room to see her reading a book about Geostigma.

He knocks on the open door. Tifa doesn't look up at first.

"Merry Christmas Tifa." Said Cloud walking over.

Tifa jumps to her feet and hugs him. He holds her close and realizes instead of spending the time he had left he should spend it with his new family with Denzel who needed him here.

"Tifa…" said Cloud as an idea comes to mind.

"What Cloud?" asks Tifa as they head into the empty bar.

"I know we have been trying to find a home for Denzel but…"Cloud began looking at Tifa.

"Cloud what are you saying?" said Tifa.

"Why can't Denzel's home be here with us…I mean Marlene is family but she isn't our daughter she's Barrett's and Barrett is moving into an apartment so why don't we adopt Denzel?" said Cloud.

Tifa stares at him she had never heard Cloud talk that much. Cloud waits for her to answer.

"Cloud…why do you want to take Denzel in…and don't you dare say because Aerith brought him to you!" said Tifa smiling.

"Because I've gotten attached to him." Said Cloud.

"Catch!" said Tifa throwing something at Cloud.

Cloud catches it and opens the paper. His mako eyes light up as he reads the paper.

"Does Denzel know yet?" asks Cloud.

"That is your present to him." Smiles Tifa.

Cloud looks at the stares as Denzel walks down.

"Denzel come here for a minute." Said Cloud smiling.

Denzel walks over. He had a worried look on his face. He looks at the paper Cloud was holding and smiles.

"Merry Christmas Denzel." Smiles Cloud as he, Denzel and Tifa share their first family hug.

THE END


End file.
